


General Headcanons for Asahi Azumane

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Part 1

  * Asahi might look like a big tough guy, but he is a real big softie! _We know this_
  * Sometimes though he hates that others think he’s gonna attack them just because of his size
  * _He just wants to be friends guys_
  * In his free time he likes to read books like The Notebook and The Fault In Our Stars
  * He even binge read the whole series of Twilight in a week
  * He is a sucker for the vampires. Team Edward alla way
  * _~~Sorry not sorry~~_
  * In high school he would drink hot tea
  * But when college hit it was coffee all the way
  * He likes his coffee with just a little bit of creamer, not total white girl coffee but _almost_
  * Asahi is a cat person. He likes all animals but he connects with cats the best
  * Even though he gets awkward and nervous most of the time, the guy has game but in a cute kind of way
  * He will tend to his s/o’s every need and make sure they feel loved all the time
  * In the future he wants kids but the thought genuinely scares the life out of him. _What if they dont like him??_
  * Asahi loves cuddles and lazy days with his s/o
  * He’s sketched clothing designs since middle school but had always kept them a secret
  * Honestly he loves making and designing clothes and will dress up his s/o from time to time
  * Asahi likes to play with his s/o’s hair if it’s long enough. Braiding, styling, etc
  * If its short he will still love to run his fingertips along your scalp
  * Is totally into giving their s/o messages to relax them
  * He rarely ever drinks. If he’s with the guys he will drink beer but if he’s alone or with his s/o he will drink wine, likes white and red
  * Has a refined pallet *chef’s kiss*
  * He is all around amazing and I need one 🥺




	2. Part 2

  * Even though Asahi is a big guy he loves to be his s/o’s little spoon
  * He loves when his s/o plays with his hair and will let you style it up
  * Since he is into fashion, there has been moments where he tries on longer skirts and falls completely in love with them
  * He gets super cold during winter and bundles up like hes gonna walk through a snow storm
  * But once summer hits, its tank tops and shorts all the way with ~~slip on sandles~~
  * He is a blanket hoarder and has a bunch of throw blankets on his bed and in various places in his home
  * There are times when he’s just watching tv late at night, hes snuggled up in a snuggie type thing, sipping tea
  * He likes to do Yoga, keeps him limber enough and relaxes him
  * He doesnt care for lifting weights
  * He likes to take his s/o to the lake or some clearing in the woods for a picnic date
  * He likes to hum along to songs
  * He listens to a lot of pop music
  * When he finds someone he truly loves he will want to be with that person and that person only.
  * If they would brake up for some reason it would take him a long time to get over it. _He just has so many feelings_ 🥺



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n - This is brought to you by a request - "hola, I love ur blog and was wondering if I could get some general asahi headcanons pls 🥰"

**Author's Note:**

> A/n - Brought to you by a request "hey hey heyyy, I was wondering if I could get some asahi general headcanons plzzz?"


End file.
